Vegeta's Wild Party
by supersaiyan34
Summary: Bulma and the other women are out, so Vegeta calls all the guys and invites them to a party. Sequel to Vegeta: Home Alone


**Hey! Seeing how good the ratings were for the 1****st**** one. I decided to write a sequel. **

**Vegeta's Wild Party**

2 weeks after Vegeta: Home Alone…

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted

"What? I was laughing at the pathetic wrestlers on UFC." Vegeta said.

"Well, you can watch your little show after this."

Bulma said.

"What do you want anyway?" he asked

"Chi-Chi just called. She, #18, and Videl just invited me to an all night ladies night. So, can I trust you to behave?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, woman. I will be fine." Answered Vegeta.

"Good. If you don't, you get to meet Mr. Frying Pan." Bulma said as she walked out.

Vegeta waited for Bulma's ki to grow faint, and then he picked up the phone and called Goku.

"Hey Kakarot, I'm throwing a party. Invite all the guys. Yes, Kakarot, you can bring your kids. 1 more thing, **do NOT tell your wife**."

30 minutes later…

"Hi Everyone!" Goku said as he walked in with Gohan and Goten.

"Well, that's everyone." Vegeta said

"Now, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Vegeta shouted, and then he clicked a button, revealing…. The Disco Room! Then, Paparazzi came on!

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

Then, everyone started dancing!

30 minutes later…

Vegeta was going against Roshi in a dance contest.

"Beat this, old man!" Vegeta said as he whipped out his best dance moves. He was really tearing up the floor! He was on fire!

"It's on!" Roshi shouted, then he did his famous Turtle Slide. Then, he did several 360's while twirling on his head!

"Wow! What's the vote, judges?" Krillin asked the judges, who were Goku, Yamcha, and Mr. Satan.

Mr Satan: "Vegeta"

Yamcha: "Master Roshi"

Goku: "My vote would have to be…. Vegeta!"

"Alright! YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!

In your face old man!" Vegeta cheered at the sad Master Roshi.

"Alright everyone. Next, we are going to play the hottest video games out on the market." Vegeta said before flashing out the best video games.

"Awesome! By the way, you wont beat me in Black Opps again!" Said Goku

"In your dreams, Kakarot!" said Vegeta.

He then brought everyone to the game room, where there were several big 72 inch TVs with super stereos!

Awesome! Said Krillin.

"Hey Kakarot, ready to lose in Soul Calibur 4?"

Dared Vegeta.

"You're on!" Goku said as he grabbed a PS3 remote.

Also….

Krillin, Yamcha, Roshi, and Old Kai were playing Zombies on Black Opps.

"Darn it Krillin, revive me!" groaned Yamcha.

"I will, as soon as Roshi gets those Hellhounds away from me!" Krillin said as he blasted away with his AK-47.

"I'm going Krillin!" Roshi shouted as he blasted the hellhounds with his sonic gun.

Goten and Trunks were playing Super Smash Brawl.

"Take this!" Trunks shouted as Bowser landed on top of Kirby.

"Oh yeah? Try this!" Goten shouted as Kirby smashed Bowser with his flying sword attack.

25 minutes later…

Nightmare wins!

"YES!" You lose Kakarot, again!"

"Aaaaawwwwww mmmmmaaaaannnn, I should have gone with Yoshimirtu." Groaned Goku.

"You lose, Goten!" laughed Trunks, as Kirby shot out the tenth time, making Bowser the winner.

GAME OVER.

"Roshi! This is your fault!" Yamcha screamed

"How is it my fault?" yelled Roshi

"I told you to activate the electric gate when **all** of us were through. You left me in front of 40 zombies with none thing but a Thompson with 1 round of ammo left!" yelled Yamcha.

"So what?" screamed Roshi

"Because of that, they took us down one by one!" Yelled Yamcha

"EVERYONE! Its time for some awesome films!" Vegeta shouted.

"What films?" Goku asked

Vegeta pulled out a bag and pulled out…

Jaws!

"It was a good movie, but that shark was **so** fake."

Said Krillin

Friday the 13th!

"How many of those are there?" asked Gohan

"Quite a lot." Answered Roshi

American Pie!

"My favorite was the Beta House, how about you, Krillin?" Roshi said

"I like 2 and 7 just the same." Answered Krillin.

The Goblet of Fire!

"Aren't they releasing the final chapter this summer?" asked Yamcha

"Yeah, the Deathly Hallows pt 2. I'm taking Videl to see it when it comes out." Said Gohan

Dragonball Evolution!

"That movie was **awful**." Said Gohan

"That kid looked nothing like me!" whined Goku

"I wasn't even in it." Said Krillin

"Hey, at least they didn't make you look like a lake monster." Groaned Piccolo

"That Roshi is nothing like me!" complained Roshi.

"I get it, I get it. We aren't watching it." Said Vegeta

"Last two!" he said, as he pulled out…

Madea goes to Jail!

"That one was good." Said Goku

"Good? It was hilarious!" said Krillin

"That's the way I would be to Trunks if it wasn't for Bulma." Said Vegeta

Trunks shivered at that comment.

Last one….

You Don't Mess With The Zohan!

"That movie was great." Said Goku

"Violence and Comedy, a perfect combo!" said Old Kai

"Ancestor, really?" asked Kibito Kai

"Shut up." Said Old Kai

"Its settled then. To the movie theater!" Vegeta shouted.

Everyone gaped as they walked in. The theater was as big as a mall theater.

"WOW!, Awsome!" Said Goten.

"I have got to bring my videos here!" said Master Roshi.

"Don't even think about it, old man! If Trunks sees even ONE of those videos, and Bulma catches him, we will BOTH get a frying pan someplace you DON'T ever want a frying pan to be!" shouted Vegeta

"Then WHY are YOU letting him watch American Pie?" countered Roshi

"That's different." Said Vegeta

"HOW is it different?" countered Roshi

"You know what, I'm NOT getting sucked into this." said Vegeta

"Okay, everyone get a seat while I set up Jaws." Said Vegeta.

(**Look, I am **_**not**_** going to describe each movie to you, so I will just show you what everyone said in each one.**)

Jaws:

Krillin: "I like the suspense."

Yamcha: "Not bad"

Tien: "Ive seen worse while training with the Crane Master."

Goten: "Daddy, I'm scared."

Goku: "Relax buddy. If that shark tried to eat you, all its teeth would break off."

Friday The 13th:

Roshi: "Jason didn't even kill anyone in this one."

Trunks: "This woman is pathetic. Mom is scarier than her."

Yamcha: "You think that they would have left after the first person was killed."

American Pie:

Roshi: "Oh YEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!"

Goten: "That girl is pretty."

Trunks: "That dance is stupid."

Krillin: "I cant believe he blew it TWICE!"

Gohan: "That bible is pretty useful."

Mr. Satan: "Don't even think about it."

Gohan: I wasn't! I swear!

Madea Goes To Jail:

Krillin: "Damn, she's scarier than my wife!"

Goku: "Chi-Chi may have a temper, but she would never fork lift someone's car."

Goten: "She would smack that lady with a frying pan."

Trunks: "I do NOT want mom to be like that."

Vegeta: "I agree with you."

The Goblet of Fire:

Gohan: "That dragon is NOT like Icarus."

Krillin: "That guy looks ridiculous in those dress robes."

Goku: "That Voldemort is as evil as Cell."

Vegeta: "At least Cell couldn't cast that killing spell."

Trunks: "I would not be caught dead on one of those brooms."

You Don't Mess With The Zohan

Roshi: "That man scares me."

Goten: "What's he doing to those old ladies?"

Goku: You don't want to know."

Vegeta: I should have done that to you when you got your first hair cut.

Trunks: "Why?"

Vegeta: "You leveled the barber salon."

"Alright everyone, I'm going to end the night with a bang!" said Vegeta

"What do you mean?" asked Goku

"Come outside." Said Vegeta

When everyone was outside, Vegeta pressed a button. The ground shook, and a rodeo stage rose from the ground. In one of the stalls was a big bull.

"Gentlemen, I would like to introduce Bessie." Said Vegeta.

"Um, dad, when did you get this bull?" asked Trunks

"That's my secret." Grinned Vegeta

_Flashback…_

_San Antonio, Texas_

"_Are you sure you want this bull, partner?" asked the ranch owner_

"_Yes, I want the bull." Said Vegeta_

"_Everything's in order, but are you sure? This bull has killed 10 men." Said the rancher_

"_Yes, I want the bull." Said Vegeta_

"_Well then, pleasure doing business with you." The rancher said as he shook Vegeta's hand._

"Well then, who's first?" asked Vegeta.

Vegeta pointed to the giant screen and clicked a button. Then, everyone's face appeared on the screen. Then, a blinking light went through everyones faces, until it stopped on…

Krillin!

"Why me?" he groaned, as he walked to the stalls.

"Alright, that clock will keep track of how long you stay on the bull. Whoever stays on the longest is the winner."said Vegeta

"Let the games… BEGIN!" Vegeta shouted as he pushed another button. The stalls opened and out came Krillin on the bull's back, holding on for dear life.

"Help MMMEEEEE!" Krillin screamed, crying like a baby.

Then, Krillin flew right off the bull into the sand, and then was chased by the bull for 5 minutes, before Vegeta put Bessie back in her stall.

"Alright, Krillin's score was… 5.65 seconds."

"Alright, the next person is….

Yamcha!

"Gulp..., I'm glad I wrote a will." Said Yamcha, before going into the stalls. Vegeta punched the button, and out came poor Yamcha on Bessie, trying hard not to hurl.

"This thing is a monster!" Yamcha screamed, before being thrown right into the stands. He had swirly circles in his eyes.

"Alright, Yamcha's score was 3.85 seconds."

"The next person to go is…

!

"Mommy!" Mr. Satan whimpered as he went into the stalls.

Then…

"This is HORRIBLE!" he screamed as he flew off the bull.

"Your score was 1 second." Said Vegeta

"The next person is…

Kakarot!"

"Bring it on!" Goku said as he cracked his fingers.

Then…

"Alright! This is fun!" Goku shouted as he hung on to Bessies back.

After a bit of Goku riding Bessie, he finally got thrown off, and landed on his feet in the stands.

"Your score was 10 seconds, Kakarot." Said Vegeta

"Alright, the next person is…

Roshi!"

"That bull doesn't scare me!" Roshi shouted.

Then…

"I was WRONG!" he screamed, as he got tossed every which way, trying desperately to hold on.

Then, he was tossed into the stands, going in several circles on his shell before stopping with circles in his eyes.

Roshi's score was 6.35 seconds.

Alright, the next person is… Trunks!

"I'm going to win, Dad!" Said Trunks

"Good luck, son." Vegeta said

Then…

" YAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOO!" screamed Trunks

The poor kid was being tossed every which way, and he was enjoying every second of it!

He was hanging on for dear life! Then, he got tossed off and landed in Vegeta's arms.

"Well done son, your score was 9.85 seconds. Good job!"

Alright, the next person to go is… Piccolo!

"Humph." Piccolo said as he went off to the stalls.

Then…

"This creature is INSANE!" Piccolo screamed as he was getting tossed like cookie dough. Then, he flew headfirst into the sand.

The namek's score was 7.84 seconds.

Alright, next is…. Old Kai

Please be careful ancestor." Said Kibito Kai

"You're not my mother, shut up." Said Old Kai

Then…

"I haven't had this much fun in genrations!" shouted Old Kai, as he rode the bull like a pro.

Then, he flew into the stands and landed on his head!

"ANCESTOR!" screamed Kibito Kai.

Old Kai's record was 8.55 seconds

"Well, Well, the next person is Kibito Kai!"

"Gulp… Here I go." Said Kibito Kai

" AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Kibito Kai before being tossed off.

"Ha Ha, the young are so pitiful." Laughed Old Kai

"Next is… Goten!"

"Are you ready little bro?" asked Gohan

"Yeah!" said Goten

Then….

" WWWWWWHHHHEEEEEEEEE!" laughed Goten, as he rode the bull, bouncing and laughing. Then, after a few seconds, he landed in his brothers arms.

"G-g-gah H-h-his score i-is 12.45 seconds." Gaped Vegeta

"Ggggggrrrrrrrr." Growled Trunks

"Wow. He's better than me." Said Goku

Alright, next is Gohan.

Gohan got up and cracked his hands.

"Well, here I go." Said Gohan

Then….

"Alright. This is cool!." Shouted Gohan

Then, Gohan leaped off Bessie's back and landed next to Vegeta.

"Top that." Gohan smirked.

"Your score was 11.25 seconds." Said Vegeta

"Alright, it seems that I am the last person." Said Vegeta, as he marched into the stalls.

Then…

"Giddyup!" he shouted, as he rode like a professional cowboy on Bessie's back.

"Grrrrr. This is cheap. He probably prepared for this the day's Bulma wasn't around." Said Piccolo.

"Come to think of it, he always vanished whenever Mom wasn't around." Said Trunks.

"Dad, can you do something before he beats Goten's score?" asked Gohan.

"I will try." Said Goku, then closed his eyes and concentrated.

All of a sudden, Bessie reared up and threw Vegeta off her back and right into the stands!

"Ok, Vegeta's score was 11.99 seconds." Said Goku.

"Alright everyone, the winner appears to be… Goten!" Cheered Goku

"Hip Hip Hooray!" Everyone except Vegeta cheered.

Goku put Goten on his shoulders and Goten laughed, as Gohan put the victory crown on Goten's head.

"Groan… What happened?" said Vegeta, finally waking up. Then, he saw Goten wearing the victory crown.

"Aaaawwwwww maaannnnn." Groaned Vegeta.

"I practiced so hard. Well, there is always next time." Said Vegeta.

Then…

Out of nowhere… " VEGETA!"

Vegeta and everyone else froze, and then turned around slowly, to face…

"UH-OH. IT'S OUR WIVES!" screamed the terrified men.

There stood Bulma, Chi-Chi, #18, and Videl, and they looked mad enough to kill somebody, even worse, Bulma and Chi-Chi were holding frying pans!

"Well Well, Vegeta, looks like your party has just been crashed." Said Bulma.

"You said you were going to be gone all night. You LIED to me." Yelled Vegeta

"I grew suspicious, and Chi-Chi noticed that Goku acted strange after he got off the phone with you."

Said Bulma

"We saw the movies that you rented, Vegeta. I swear to God, you have 5 seconds to run. That goes for everyone else here." 5…

"Um Kakarot?" said Vegeta

4…

"What?" asked a nervous Goku

"RUN!" screamed Vegeta, as he took off.

Everyone else stood for a second, then ran after Vegeta.

"Now Bulma?" asked Chi Chi

Bulma smiled "Now"

So, the guys ran into the sunrise with the women chasing them while waving frying pans.

**The End. **

**This took me a week. So I hop you like it. Please Review!**


End file.
